Nakama
by yuki12342
Summary: "I know, but it is sad that you're leaving without telling Natsu, not to mention the rest of the guild," the lion tried to argue. "Nat-Natsu made his choice. Yo-you were there. I-I just want him to be happy. It's better like this for everyone," she spoke quietly, trying to hold back the dams.
1. Chapter 1

Nakama

Chapter 1 - One Week, 3 Years

—-

May 4th, 801

"Hey Lucy, you sure about this," Loke asked as his hands emphasized his point.

"Yea. I want to become stronger. It's just for a little while you know," the pretty blond girl sighed sadly. Lucy Heartfilia was a celestial mage, and while she hold a large amount of magic, she has always felt that she was lacking behind. Erza was the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. Natsu was freaking END, for god's sake, and Elsa wouldn't even hold a penny to Gray. Not to mention that a cute little girl like Wendy can destroy a whole town without even trying. With teammates like these, it's no wonder Lucy felt weak, and weak _did_ she feel.

"I know, but it _is_ sad that you're leaving without telling Natsu, not to mention the rest of the guild," the lion tried to argue. The blond girl's eyes lowered, hiding behind her bangs, but Loke knew what she felt. Loke was no fool; he knew that Lucy had feelings for the dragon slayer that went beyond friendship.

"Natsu, wouldn't want this." Lucy flinched. Her eyes threatened to spill with tears.

"Nat-Natsu made his choice. Yo-you were there. I-I just want him to be happy. It's better like this for everyone," she spoke quietly, trying to hold back the dams. She was trembling from head to toe. An arrow hit straight to the lion's heart, guilt over whelmed him, and then, he knew that he should've never played the Natsu card. Loke wrapped his slender, but muscular arm around her waist and pulled the fragile girl into his chest. His other hand stroked her silky hair. Lucy cried her heart out.

—-

May 10th, 801

A beautiful blond girl stood in the middle of a small, yet tidy room, as she gazed wishfully out the window. The man, who stood in front of her, observed the girl and with a sad tease, he asked, "Not up for the best adventure of our love?"

Lucy gave a tiny smile in return. She knew what he was doing. She had never been more prepared in her life, except maybe running away from home. It took them six days to planned their departure, and Lucy made sure to remember every minuscule detail of these last six days. Three of the days were spent studying on the spell that will transport her way, two were spent with friends and packing, and the last day was spent persuading Fairy Tail's master to let her go.

 _"_ _Master, I have need to ask you a favor."_

 _"_ _Hhhmmm, what is it?"_

 _"_ _I need to leave Fairy Tail. I know it's on a short notice, but I really need this. Please."_

 _"_ _How long?"_

 _"_ _Wh-what? Are you letting me go?"_

 _"_ _How long, Lucy?"_

 _"_ _I-I don't know. The time is different there, but I promise, I_ will _come back."_

 _"_ _Sometimes, young mages, like yourself, should go out and discover what life is about. I will always support this, but the real problem is Natsu. Have you told him? The brat will get himself kill trying to find you, you know."_

 _"_ _I-I haven't exactly told him, but he won't find me. He wouldn't even notice me gone…"_

 _"_ _I wonder…Lucy Heartfilia, I, the master of Fairy Tail, give you permission to leave the guild for as long as necessary as long as you promise to return."_

 _"_ _Thankyou._ Thankyou ** _._** _"_

"Lucy, just to check again, but one day in the celestial world is roughly three month in the human world. Are you sure, you want to go for one week? That's, more or less, three years in the human world," Loke said again for the third time this week.

Lucy sighed as she replied to the same question again, "Yes Loke. Can we just please do this? Who knows when Natsu will come barging in."

The lion nodded his head in agreement. He clasped her dainty hands and willed all of his magic into her. The mage felt power running through her veins. She felt alive and hot. Lucy thought, unconsciously, that this is how Natsu feel. The wooden floor lit up in a bright white, while the ceiling glowed and eerie blue with the stars alined into a curve.

"Chant the spell, Lucy!"

 _O, by the power of the Celestial King the stars that shine will bring_

 _A mage that has been deemed worthy to cross the bridge_

 _Let the stars look upon the one and leave the Earth stun_

 _As the gap closes between human and celestials_

 _Transportare Mei Illuc_

—-

May 10th, 801

Fairy Tail Guild

"What's wrong Master," Mira questioned as she poured the old man another shot of beer.

"Hhhmmm, just thinking about life. We're gonna need a cage," Makarov replied mysteriously.

Author Note : Review, favorite, follow if u wish


	2. Chapter 2

May 7th, X801

Lucy's House

"Hhhmmm. Loki, why do I have to chant a spell this time? If I remember correctly, last time Virgo transported all of us to the celestial world," Lucy questioned. Her eyebrows wrinkle in befuddlement and her lips formed a pout. The pen she was holding was now casually scratching the back of her head.

"Last time, Virgo contained all of our powers, plus some of the power of the Celestial King. Despite that fact, it took her a while to heal completely. This time, you only have the power of our love to rely on," Loki winked," I've also borrowed a little magic from the Celestial King this time as well. The only problem is the spell, but it should be fairly easy for you. After all, you've gone farther than any other Celestial mage, even Karin."

The blond girl's cheeks redden in embarrassment as she slowly took in the lion's words. As the flattery faded away, it turned into worry. Lucy wasn't sure if she was powerful enough to do this. Abruptly, Lucy dropped the pen and her left arm gasped tightly on to her right shoulder. The pain shot through out her body. She was sure that she had been stabbed by Erza's blades. Black swirls began to formed all over her arm, and sweat began to cover her face and body.

The lion took no time at all to cover her shaking body with his as she screamed bloody murder. Loki's eyes tightly shut as he tried desperately to take some of the gruesome agony away. His lips whispered prayers. He felt her body trembled against his, so violently that his own body started to shake as well.

After a while, her little tremors creased, and her labor breathing even out into soft sighs. Loki locked his arms under his mistress and carried her soft body to the bed. He wasn't sure how much longer her body can take that kind of torture, that is, if her mental health doesn't collapse first. Tucking Lucy securely underneath, Loki thoughts launched into over time. He was worried. _Scared._

 _This is the third time this week. Maybe it is better for her to not tell Natsu. That idiot had done enough damage. Lucy,_ **please** _, last until we go to Celestial World._

—-

May 10, X801

Fairy Tail HQ

A bright smile was plastered onto her face as she waled towards the bar, heading straight for a certain former S-class mage. Lucy leaned over the bar casually with a friendly greeting, "Hey, Mira-san."

The beautiful woman smiled back. "Hey, Lucy-chan. What's going on?" Lucy's lips tighten and her eyes lost some of its gleam. Noticing this, Mira quickly changed the subject. "And where's Natsu and Happy? I thought they're always with you?" Lucy lips thinned out even more, and her body visibly tensed.

"Oh, those two are visiting Gajeel. Natsu wanted to make fun of him for getting injured. He's so childish. I was actually stopping by cause I desperately need my rent money. Those two idiots always damage more than our reward, and that's not mentioning Erza and Gray," Lucy sighed. She felt bad for lying to her friend, but it was needed to be done. Mira smiled her usual closed eyes and bright grin.

Mira happily informed the desperate mage in front of her, "Well, I did reserved a solo job for you. It's kinda far away from here though." Lucy grinned from ear to ear.

"That's perfect! Just what I needed! Thanks Mira-san."

The barmaid was happy that she could help out her friend. "You're welcome Lucy!"

Lucy stared at Mira sheepishly. "Can you keep this a secret from Natsu and Happy? I don't want them to follow me and wreck my chance of paying rent," she explained quickly as she put her hands together in a silent beg.

"Sure! No problem! Good luck, Lucy-chan."

Lucy nodded her head in thanks and ran out the door. Loki was cooly waiting for her, leaning against the wall. "How did it go?" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Natsu has been taking care of. Well, not that he cares."

 _Oh, you might be surprise, Lucy. He cares…..maybe a little bit too much._


End file.
